lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1390
Report #1390 Skillset: Moon Skill: Full Org: Moondancers Status: Rejected Oct 2015 Furies' Decision: We do not believe this is necessary. Problem: Full is a skill that cures the caster of three random afflictions and grants him or her a five second prismatic barrier. This can be cast so long as the caster is awake, unparalysed, unprone and unbound. It has an additional effect that when used in a coven circle (a coven action that can be done when at least three coven members are present in the same room at the same elevation), a probability that this skill will affect them exists. The presence of this coven effect appears to encourage the supportive role of Moondancers in combat by allowing them to perform either Waxing or Full in a coven circle to either provide temporary health regen or affliction curing on others by a chance. However, three primary reasons make the Moondancer supportive role unfavorable and difficult to work with: 1 Coven circles are easily broken when at least one member moves or is forced into a different room or elevation, 2 Coven circles require at least three members, 3 Reliability of the chance when the opportunity comes and the power cost limiting repeatability. This report seeks to improve on this supportive role, make it more appealing by allowing all Moondancers to be capable of healing another without unnecessarily buffing up the skill. Solution #1: Keep the current self cast effect. Remove the coven circle requirement. Create a targetable version of Full (i.e MOONDANCE FULL AT target) that would cure two (three on a Full Moon) afflictions of the target without giving prismatic at four power. Solution #2: Keep the current self cast effect. Retain the coven circle requirement. Allow a 100% chance to affect circle (2 or more people) but make it cure only one affliction each of coven members (two on a Full Moon) without giving prismatic barrier. The power cost is retained at four power. Player Comments: ---on 10/8 @ 14:40 writes: Have changed the report, defining the problem (thanks to Tredian) and provided different solutions all together ---on 10/11 @ 01:24 writes: I'm not sure if Moondancers need any more ally healing, but the costs and effects look fairly balanced (no prismatic is good). I think either solution 1 or 2 is fine. ---on 10/11 @ 02:21 writes: Support for Solution 2 only. ---on 10/11 @ 14:23 writes: Opposed. As I said in the last report, it's already an exceedingly powerful skill on its own, and while the proposed effects aren't outrageous in and of themselves, they are unnecessary in the context of the skills existing value. This report does nothing to address a cheap, spammable prismatic that serves as one of the most powerful defensive skills in the game while trying to improve it. ---on 10/14 @ 11:13 writes: I think solution 2 is okay. It already has a similar coven effect and all this would do is tweak it a little. The only situation I see this being useful in is if you know a member of your coven is going to be affliction locked and therefore you want to help heal them out. I don't think thats overpowered, especially at 4 power. As long as only the original caster is protected by the prismatic barrier, it's honestly okay. Coven mechanics in general are sort of clunky and underused and this would at least add a little tweak to one skills' coven effect. ---on 10/14 @ 16:23 writes: There's nothing powerful about Full considering that it only lasts a few seconds at a cost of power and limited repeatedness of those factors. It is at a sacrifice in reduction of multiple cures and the prismatic barrier. I prefer solution 1, but in maintaining the aspect of the coven part that is quite underused, solution two is just as fine. ---on 10/14 @ 22:39 writes: I completely disagree with you Celina, I'm not trying to buff an 'exceedingly powerful skill'. In comparison to skills like Trueheal it's a mild healing ability. I am trying to have the skill function as originally intended so that it -does- affect the coven. Solution 1 provides more of a mechanics like trueheal, solution 2 keeps the current mechanics only making it slightly more reliable. I don't understand why you're brining up the prismatic shield as I'm not trying to transfer that to allies, only the curing effects. The skill is limited as you can only cast it twice (3 times if you have high discipline) in a row and the effect of the prismatic barrier is less than that of Serpent and cost more than green. ---on 10/14 @ 22:50 writes: I'd also like to add that the prismatic barrier last for 5 seconds regardless of moon phase (report 302) and it takes 4.5 seconds to regain equ giving an escape time for 0.5 seconds. Considering that a MD cannot retaliate, essentially it causes a static period and also allows the enemy to cure. I personally don't see this as being overpowered- epically when compared to skills like Trueheal (cures all h/m/e and wounds with a prismatic barrier) and night flight (Moves you 2 rooms per 1 power. meaning for 4 power equvliant of full would move 8 rooms away giving more than enough time to cure), Ghost (allows the caster to move out the room and native form) and so on. ---on 10/15 @ 01:08 writes: Your comparisons are wildy off base. Night Flight and Ghost don't even function close to the same way and even your arguments make very little sense. Flight moving you 8 rooms lets you cure up? A half decent scent tracker will bring you to the target before you get cure balances back. Ghost? Just kether/violet. Trueheal costs 10p compared to 4p so obviously trueheal is more powerful, but it COSTS 10P. For what it does and what it costs, Full IS an exceedingly powerful skill and comparing it to skills that are fundamentally different is an extremely flawed way to go about it. That being said, these solutions aren't really that over the top, but I don't really see them being used that often. Wasting 4p to cure a few affs on your hurt buddy or save the power and move them out of the room? Moving out seems the better option in my opinion. I don't feel this is really needed, or warranted though, but the solutions aren't crazy good either, so whatever. ---on 10/15 @ 21:22 writes: Opposed to this idea completely. Not only is this skill fine how it is, it should really cost more power. If 3p is required to cure affs with green/gedulah and it only cures 1 affliction, the 4p to cure 3-5 afflictions PLUS barrier is way too little power cost. As the ability is right now, you are getting far superior healing but also granting the inability to take more afflictions at the same time. ---on 10/15 @ 22:21 writes: Tanin- firstly is cures 3 affliction other than on a full moon which is 4 affliction. Considering a full moon appears once every 28 hours and only lasts 1 hour I hardly think that should come into the over all judgement of this report ---on 10/18 @ 11:38 writes: A little late to this discussion - but Full IS an exceedingly powerful ability. It mechanically does a lot less than trueheal, but it gives an effect that is almost functionally as effective as a trueheal. Almost, though not quite there. Any decent combatant (or anyone with a decent system) given 5 seconds of prismatic is almost certainly capable of fully curing up unless he is really on the brink of death and overloaded with afflictions. I use the word almost simply because even a combatant in such a situation is likely to save himself to the point where any affliction based momentum is pretty much reset. This is also the reason why my original comment in the previous report opposed adding more prismatic barriers to the game, needless to say, on demand to a third party is out of the question. The currently proposed solutions are much more reasonable compared to that - and cures allies at a far lower efficiency than healing, which is the only reason why I think it is not too objectionable - the Full ability used by the caster on himself, however, is extremely strong, to the point of being ridiculous. That much is hardly arguable. ---on 10/25 @ 21:59 writes: Princess in tarot costs 5 power and gives health instead of prismatic. I would argue that moon is superior to that. Having the coven part of it being a drag isn't that big of an issue since it seems like more of a tertiary component added for flavor. That the fluff on a powerful ability isn't ideal doesn't strike me as a problem in need of a solution. ---on 10/25 @ 22:33 writes: Not necessary. Using a weak reason like the coven ability to buff full as a whole isn't needed. More defense for a defensive class is about as reasonable as shackles on angels. ---on 10/28 @ 10:27 writes: That's hyperbole if I'e ever seen it. Allowing one to also cure a couple affs off coven members (which full already does, this report just aims to make it a bit more useable) does nothing to improve your own individual defense. I'm not sure how rhetoric like this passes in envoy comments. ---on 10/28 @ 21:54 writes: There's not as much hyperbole as you're saying. full is a very powerful ability that certainly doesnt need further buffing just because its coven ability is crap. guess what - covens in general suck. if your problem is with how unwieldy covens are, maybe you should report covens and not full. so, just like the shackles report, you guys are using an unrelated reason to buff powerful effects. ---on 10/28 @ 23:58 writes: The entire core of this report is to make full work as intended. H ---on 10/28 @ 23:59 writes: (sorry please ignore the last comment) the entire core of this report is to make full work as intended. It is just making the mechanics behind it more reliable rather than a very small percentage chance- and currently you cannot tell if you have helped our coven or not. It's not buffing the skill, it's not asking to make it out of this world powerful. It's not even really comparing it to other skills, it's essentially just fixing it to what it should be. ---on 10/29 @ 01:16 writes: I believe Full already works as intended, because if it didn't work as intended, that would be a bug. Making a skill more reliable is making Full better, thus buffing the skill. If it's broken, you should bug it. That's a really bad argument to be using.